That Butler, ?
by mrlyn.kaze
Summary: Sebastian memakan kue yang diberikan tamu tak dikenal.. Awalnya kue kecil itu ingin ia berikan untuk Ciel, namun ketika melihat kue itu, ia ingin memakannya..Setelah makan, apa yang kira-kira terjadi pada Sebastian?


**THAT BUTLER, ?**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

Hallo,aku disini anak baru untuk fandom Kuroshitsuji..

So..Mohon bantuannya ya Senpai-senpai..^.^

Warning !

Typo..OoC..masih banyak lagi dhe..

Kalau dijelasin,ntar gak kelar-kelar

Oc,langsung aja ya..

**Chap1**

* * *

"Bocchan, hari ini ada pertemuan dengan kepala keluarga Klaust jam 2 siang nanti" Sebastian menuangkan teh dalam teko yang ia pengang sekarang kedalam gelas Ciel,sang majikan.

"Klaust? Bukankah orang itu sedang berada di luar negeri? "

"Beliau sudah pulang sejak 2 hari yang lalu"

"Cih"

"Ada masalah,Bocchan?"

"Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Anda sudah membuat janji dengannya dan hari ini-"

"Dia itu dasar tua bangka. Aku tak terima bokongku di pukul dan dielus olehnya,  
ingin sekali kubunuh,kucincang dan kubakar dia"

"Wajah yang imut ini,membuat semua orang yang melihat menjadi tergila-gila pada anda, Bocchan"  
dengan tangan yang ditutupi sarung tangan putih, Sebastian mengelus wajah Ciel dengan pelan.  
Tak lupa sebuah seringai kecil terpampang di wajah sang pelayan.

"Lalu,aku harus bilang 'Wow' gitu? "balas Ciel.

Tak lama setelah itu,bel rumah berbunyi.  
Kalau dilihat-lihat,bangunan itu tak bisa dibilang sebagai rumah,lebih tepatnya mansion.  
Karna bangunannya yang besar dan luas,jauh dari bayangan rumah.

Sebastian meninggalkan sang majikan dan bergegas membuka pintu.

"Hehehehe"

"Siapa?"sebuah cengiran mengiasi wajah sang tamu yang sedari tadi memencet bel.  
Senyuman itu sentak membuat Sebastian terkejut.  
Kenapa tidak,Sebastian sendiri tak mengenal tamu ini dan tak pernah melihatnya.  
Ya,Sebastian selalu hafal wajah-wajah orang yang pernah berteman dan dekat dengan tuannya.  
Namun kali ini ia benar-benar tak tau orang ini ,dan yang membuat ia bingung, kenapa orang ini tersenyum pada nya?  
Dari pengalaman ia bekerja,tiap orang yang bertamu tak mungkin langsung senyum-senyum tanpa sebab.  
Sebastian menyimpukan,bahwa orang itu adalah orang gila.  
Ketika ditanya,sang tamu hanya menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Apa ini?"

"Untukmu"senyumnya lebar

…

Sementara,Ciel masih di ruang makan,sunyi.

" Hari ini sunyi,membuatku tenang " batinnya.

Namun suasana sunyi itu nyatanya hanya sebentar.  
Suara dentuman dari dapur membuat Ciel menghela panjang

"Finni, kau membuat piring-piring pecah! Sebastian akan menggantung kita hidup-hidup!"

"Itu bukan salahku,Mey-rin yang sengaja menjatuhkannya!"

"Bu..Bukan,aku tak mungkin sengaja menjatuhkannya.  
Lagipula, aku tak mau digantung di tiang penyiksaan itu lagi "

Tiang jemuran,ya,tiang jemuran di keluarga Phantomhive ini beda dengan tiang jemuran dirumah-rumah pada umumnya.  
Jika kita mengelilingi mansion ini, pada bagian belakang mansion ini, kita akan melihat sebuah tiang jemuran yang panjangnya bukan main.  
Tiang ini dibuat oleh Sebastian dan hanya dia yang bisa menggunakan tiang ini karena tiang ini tinggi dan hanya dia, yang bukan manusia yang bisa menggunakannya.  
Tak ada yang pernah melihatnya naik dan bagaimana ia bekerja dengan tiang yang tinggi itu.  
Biasa dia bekerja jika suasana sudah sepi, dan tak ada 1 pun yang melihatnya.  
Hal ini ia lakukan agar tak ada yang tau bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah iblis.  
Tiang ini digunakan untuk menjemur pakaian dan bagi Finnian, Mey-rin, dan Bard, tiang jemuran ini merupakan sesuatu yang menakutkan mengingat mereka pernah membuat mansion itu hampir roboh karna kegiatan mereka yang tergolong ekstrim dan dijemur di tiang itu.  
Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Sebastian.  
Dalam hal ini, Sebastian menutup mata mereka dan kemudian menggantung mereka,  
agar mereka kapok.

"Bard! Kau pasti akan disalahkan.  
Buktinya saja ditanganmu"tunjuk Finnian,  
melihat sebuah pentungan berada ditangan kiri Bard.

"Akh,gawat! Tapi ini untuk membuatmu mengaku,Finni.  
Nyatanya,memang bukan aku yang buat keadaan jadi begini"senyum Bard.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan aku!".  
Marah, Finni melayangkan sebuah tinjuan kearah Bard, dan dengan gesit Bard bisa menghindarinya,  
namun dinding mansion bagian barat retak dan …

**TapTapTapTap!**

"Ga..Gawat.."

"Kabur, sebelum Sebastian melihat-"

"Hm? Melihat apa?"

"Se..Sebastian"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukankah aku menyuruh kalian untuk menyuci piring?"  
sang kepala pelayan menebar senyum penuh horror,  
membuat ke-3 pelayan kecil yang berdiri di depannya bergidik ngeri.

"Bu..Bukan seperti itu.  
Ka..kami bi..bisa jelaskan"

"Apa kalian sudah bosan hidup?"

" Hiii! "

…

"…" Sebastian berjalan menuju ruangan sang tuan muda.  
Sesekali dilihatnya kotak yang diberikan orang misterius tadi yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

"Ada apa Sebastian? Aku mendengar teriakkan dari atas"

"Tidak ada apa-apa,Bocchan. Hanya ada 3 tikus yang mengganggu hari yang tenang ini"

"Senyum itu..senyuman iblis" tutur Ciel memandang sang butler dengan pelan.  
Ciel sebenarnya sudah tau dengan perumpamaan 3 tikus yang dikatakan Sebastian tadi.  
Siapa lagi kalau bukan pelayang-pelayannya yang suka membuat onar.  
Ciel melihat keluar jendela dan tersenyum, ia juga tau kalau ke 3 pelayan itu sedang dijemur di tiang yang diberi nama tiang penyiksaan.

" Bukannya aku ini memang iblis,Bocchan~"

"Cih..Lalu,siapa tadi yang memencet bel?"

"Tamu"

"Iya,aku tau itu tamu,bodoh! "

"Orang gila lebih tepatnya"

"Hah?"

"Apa itu?"kotak yang diberikan untuk Sebastian membuat Ciel penasaran.  
Dengan perlahan,Sebastian membuka kotak itu.  
Ketika isinya dikeluarkan,raut muka Sebastian berubah.  
Ciel bingung melihat isi kotak itu.

"Ini..kue?"

" Kucing "

"?"

"Bocchan,anda mau? Kalau tidak untukku saja"

"Hmph,dasar maniak kucing.  
Aku tak tertarik dengan kue semacam itu.  
Siapkan mobil,aku ingin jalan-jalan" tuturnya dengan perasaan geli melihat  
Sebastian yang tampang nya berubah ketika melihat kue berbentuk kucing yang tadi  
berada di dalam sebuah kotak kecil yang diberikan tamu asing tadi.  
Ciel berdiri dari tempat duduk,dan berjalan menuju pintu.  
Kata-kata dari Ciel tadi jelas membuat Sebastian tersenyum lebar.  
Dia memakan kue itu dengan bangga.  
Ya,begitulah Sebastian kalau sudah berhadapan dengan hal-hal berbau dan berbentuk kucing.

...

"Selamat siang, tuan muda"

"Siang Tanaka"

"Hari ini anda bukankah ada janji? "

"Ya..Sebelum itu aku mau jalan-jalan dulu"

"Ciel~! "seorang gadis dengan gaun lolita berenda berlari menuju Ciel dan memeluknya dengan mesra.

"Li..Lizzy? "

"Hehehehe, aku kangen padamu, Ciel. Hari ini jalan-jalan yuk! "

"Sebenarnya aku memang berencana untuk jalan-jalan sebelum-"

"Ayo, aku temani.  
Ciel naik kereta ku saja.  
Baru beli kemarin" tawar Lizzy penuh senyum ,seraya menarik tangan Ciel.  
Yang ditarik hanya senyum kecil, dan memesan Tanaka agar memberi tau Sebastian kalau dia pergi dengan Lizzy yang notabene sepupu sekaligus tunangannya.

Tanaka melihat sang majikan dengan senyum khasnya sambil meminum teh yang ia minum tiap hari.  
Ketika melihat tehnya sudah habis, Tanaka segera masuk, menuju dapur untuk mencari teh lagi.

"Hari ini sepi..Kemana semua orang? " batinnya dengan keadaan yang tak biasa ini.  
Ia tak tau kalau Finnian, Mey-rin dan Bard sedang dihukum di tiang penyiksaan.  
Sebastian? Bukankah ia sedang ada di ruang makan.  
Mari kita intip.

Tanaka dengan santai berjalan menuju ruang makan.  
Ia mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya.  
Dibukanya knop pintu besar dengan berbagai macam ukiran.  
Sunyi. Dimana Sebastian? Lalu, suara apa tadi ?  
Sebuah suara kembali terdengar, kali ini berasal dari bawah meja yang tertutupi oleh taplak meja.  
Tanaka membukanya dengan santai

* * *

**TBC**

Hahahhaha...

Review ya..

Arigato!


End file.
